


for skeletons, the bell tolls..

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexy Times, Surprises, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton wants to make today extra special for his forever boyfriend Papyrus, so he plans an extra special surprise.. lol and then what ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. surprise!

Mettaton really wanted to do something special for his forever boyfriend Papyrus before he came home. It was already a blessing Mettaton was giving the skeleton by sneaking into the house while both Papyrus and Sans were away, but that wasn’t the point. The point was today had to be extra special than just what his presence provided.

Mettaton scrambled around in Papyrus’ closet, searching for the thing he needed. His hand finally found it, grasping something large, thick, slick, and long. He dashed out of Papyrus’ room- only 5 minutes left before showtime, before he came home!- whipping his hair back and laughing when he saw the sexy robot figures on Papyrus’ desk. What a prize he was for Papyrus! Papy was so lucky he had such a sexy robot as a boyfriend 4 5ever.

With his confidence boosted, Mettaton slowed his pace to a purposeful sexy robot saunter down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen looked horrific, with spaghetti sauce and noodles covering every visible surface (even the ceiling and the dog in the cupboard) but nonetheless. He had to make today special. Mettaton tightened the apron he had on, searching around the pasta-infested kitchen for what he needed. But apparently no one actually used the kitchen and used its appliances for pet rock furniture instead. Mettaton groaned. Why did he, magnificent Mettaton, have to put up with this. But, he thought, it was all a labor of love.. the price one must pay for desperate, star-crossed love, love that transcended centuries, eons, lovers that-!

He heard the door click open and gasped. Showtime!

“SANS, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!!! SOME MURDERER COULD COME IN HERE AT ANY GIVEN TIME!!! YOU DIDN’T EVEN FEED THE ROCK!!!” Papyrus screamed, marching into the kitchen with a huff, “WHY MUST I-”

“Hello, hotstuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),” Mettaton said huskily, leaning against the counter and provocatively inserting one of Papyrus’ special attack bones into the toaster, winking huskily, jutting his apron-covered hips out.. huskily. He was gonna get boned. Huskily.

Papyrus went all BLUSHU BLUSHU **(＠O＠;)!!!!!!!!!!!!** HE BLUSHED AND WENT ALL **“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”** , RUNNING INTO HIS ROOM AND SLAMMING THE DOOR!!

“YOU HAVE ROBOT COOTIE GERMS!!! ! ! ! ! !” PAPYRUS SCREECHED! "COOTIES **COOTIES** **COOOOTIIEEEESS!!!!!!!"**

“gOD **DAMNIT!!!”** METTATON SHRIEKED, SLAMMING THE SEXY BONE ONTO THE FLOOR! ALTHOUGH HE MIGHT HAVE TO CLEAN THAT NOW.. FOR OTHER SEXY PURPOSES, METTATON THOUGHT WHILE STILL SHRIEKING! HE JUST WANTED TO HAVE THE SEXY TIMES WITH HIS FOREVER BOYFRIEND FOREVER!!!

THE end


	2. Oh, One True Love!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END WASN'T ACTUALLY THE END!!

Mettaton knew in his heart of hearts that he had done his One True Love ™ wrong, as judged by the wracking **"nOOOOOO YOU HAVE cOOTIES!!!!11!!1!1!1!!!"** sobs Papyrus was crying but also screaming inside his bedroom.

"mm. 'sup mettaton. sure did a number on him this time," sans said from behind Mettaton while eating a hot cat and while Mettaton shrieked in surprise.

"gOD Sans, don't do that to me anym-"

"or should I say, you *didnt* do a number on him _*badump-ss*"_ and then sans was like 

"UUGHUGUGJGGJFJJFJGJ" Mettaton said, crying as he marched down the stairs. "BLOOKY!!! YOU.. WERE RIGHT" he weeped, as Napstablook materialized in the pun book in the physics book in the pun book in the physics book in the pun book in the physics book on the table next to the couch.

"I.. . I'm sorry. . . oh. ." Napstablook said, tears welling for their cousin's loss.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY FOR ME, LOVE," Mettaton shrieked, while also crying, hugging Napstablook with a death grip as he picked them up and put them under his arm, "IT'S TSUKIYAMA TIME" (ed. note- haha lol I was gonna put something else there but my phone autocorrected it to that instead so I'm keeping it lmao k bye♡♡♡♡♡) and Mettaton slammed the door closed.

sans only stared at the spectacle while continuing to eat his hot cat. He started growing cat ears on his head. The hot cat was radioactive, he realized. Like that was great and all, but do you think he cared. Is he going to be able to start flying, that's what he wanted to know.

"SANS STOP EATING IT U BILGE RAT! U DUNGLEBERRY IT'S RADIOACTIVE!!!" PAPYRUS SCREAM SOBBED AT HIM FROM INSIDE HIS ROOM. 

"haha that's nice but do u think i care. am i going to be able to fly now," sans said, now growing a tail in addition to his cat ears.

*OUTSIDE, IN THE SNOW, BELOW PAPYRUS' WINDOW*

Mettaton was heartbroken. He knew he had broken Papyrus' heart. He was 2 innocent, 2 pure for this world. Whereas Mettaton was a sinnamonroll, left in the oven for too long, thus making him very very sexy. Wait- he had to take a selfie of him looking very sad and heartbroken but in a sexy and tormented way. He pouted his lips and did a peace sign to his phone's camera, his eyes all watery, tears streaking down his face.

 _HEARTBREAK!!!!!!!! ;________;!!!!!!!!!!_ he captioned his selfie, posting it for all his adoring fans to see on Undernet. Alphys immediately left a comment.

  _METTATON!!!! I TOLD U NOT TO DO THE THING!!!! ゞ◎Д◎ヾ also- did u steal my kissy kissy mew mew apron????!?!?!?!?!?_ she commented. Mettaton scoffed. 

_YOU AND YOUR KISSY KISSY MEW MEW, IT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THE ABSOLUTE HEARTBREAK IN MY EYES!!!!! LOOK HOW DEJECTED BUT SEXY AND FABULOUS THEY STILL ARE!!!!_ he left in reply. He threw his phone into the snow, disgusted. Back to business.

"BLOOKY!! It's time for Plan B. I have hurt my love horribly, and he may never forgive me. It is time!!" Mettaton said, falling to his knees in sobs. 

Napstablook sighed. They started crying seeing Mettaton all hurt and all. They brought out the convenient boom box they kept in their pocket at all times, for moments like this when Mettaton needed a dramatic moment. They set it down beside Mettaton, loading the track.

"Ah.. um.. here.. if you. . wanted to start it.. I guess. . I hope it helps.. if you want to start it.. I mixed the playlist myself.." Napstablook said while crying.

**[Start playing the cassette tape?]**

***[yAAA!!!](http://shuuchans-milky-pajimmyjams.tumblr.com/post/142102330000/froborr-stumbleoutermales-personpitch2007) ** ***[lol no](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)**

**[You picked the second option. Lol too bad the boom box still played anyways ;3]**

Mettaton reached his EXTENDO ARM!!! up to Papyrus' window to give it a tap as the boom box played, courtesy of Napstablook. He liked the choice you picked, it gave a nice dramatic flair to his face steak. The dramatic flair gave him +1 Irresistible for his apology right now.

Papyrus opened the window, tears overflowing. It broke Mettaton's heart to see his sweetums so upset :'(((((((((

"Papyrus, my love! My sweetums! My schmoopsie poo!!!! DARLING!!! I have.. I have upset you. I hurt you in a way I never meant to hurt you. All I want is to be able to love you for the rest of my life, and for every waking moment after that. I'll never do anything that makes you uncomfortable ever again. No more sexy surprises like that, unless you tell me you want one! When u ready, come and get it," Mettaton said, rolling his hips subconsciously. "Darling, my One True Love, please- I am sorry. Please find it within your pure heart to forgive my careless actions!" Mettaton finished while the song from the boom box swelled. He gave Papyrus the biggest, sweetest, most heartfelt, loving (and still sexy) puppy dog eyes he could muster. Thank heavens Alphys installed that big anime eyes expression pack into his system for moments like these. 

Papyrus watched him from his window, his heart feeling like it grew 2 sizes bigger with love for his forever boyfriend Mettaton.

"OH, METTATON.. OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGIVE YOU!!!!!! I... I LOVE YOU. . METTATON!!" PAPYRUS SHOUTED OUT HIS WINDOW. IT WAS ALL VERY SHOUJO-LIKE, AND ALPHYS CRIED WATCHING IT FROM HER LIVE STREAM IN HER LAB. _OMG!!!!! SO MUCH BETTER THAN ANY ANIME COULD EVER BE!!!! EXCEPT FOR THAT TIME IN KISSY KISSY MEW MEW WHEN THE WAIFU CONFESSED TO HER WAIFU AND I WAS ALL LIKE O//////○////////O!!!!!_ , Alphys posted on Undernet.

"DARLING!!!!!" Mettaton exclaimed.

And with that, the anime expressions pack Alphys installed into Mettaton's system went on overdrive, making him burst pink shoujo sparkles out from his body, his body rocketing into Papyrus' window as he tackled Papyrus in a hug like a death grip, both of them falling to the floor of Papyrus' bedroom and doing the smooch smooch. and more smooch smooch. and more smooch smooch smooches and-

"hookay kid, it's time for us to go now," sans said, scooping up Napstablook from out in the snow so he could still protect their innocence. Napstablook marveled sans' new kitty ears and tail as they were carried away with sans to Grillby's.

"my.. Sans, what.. cute ears you have.. . I guess... if it's okay. . to say.." Napstablook whispered, blushing. They were a kittyaboo, secretly. Like a weeaboo, but for kitties. kittyaboo.

"sorry kid, i'm already taken. let's get some food for you while Mettaton does a number for my bro."

"what.. do you mean.. ? does.. mettaton have.. a new show he's showing Papyrus? he.. he didn't tell me about it.."

"yeah.. a special show, sure, it's a secret lets stop taking about this, k kid? hey uh you like fries and hamburgers? i can get grillby to make you some special ghost ones- hey you heard this song before? hear this one," Sans said, hastily stuffing on Napstablook's headphones and turning the volume up on his phone to full blast to distract Napstablook from the "OH _**YEEAAAAHHH!!!!!"**_ he heard erupt from his house.  

tHE (SEXY) END !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR POTETO!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS SECOND PART AS WELL!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY AND ALSO HAPPY HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AAAAA
> 
> hmu on my blog if u want ;3 [@shuuchans-milky-pajimmyjams](shuuchans-milky-pajimmyjams.tumblr.com) on tumblr uwu 
> 
> thank you for reading!!! :D


End file.
